Mine To Love
by Tanuki-Rio
Summary: The very good doctor and wolf alpha are to confront eachother as to what life has given them so now it's up to them if they shall have a forbbiden love between enamys.


Hello reader this a male on male so if you don't like them please do us both a favor and get out! I have never done a Sam/Carisle story before so keep that in mind do not flame but good criticism is welcomed. Also (nothing of twilight is mine) I have bad spelling/grammer so yeah...I need a beta. Now please enjoy my sotry

_Mine to love_

No more control! No more hate! NO MORE! God let me be rid of of what I am so that I can live for a moment to speak my love to the one that never knew my lips. How soft and sweet his lips might tease, let me tease them that all I ask. End my torture but it will never end will it? I will never know those angle lips all i can do it watch in silence as his enemy. So I sit here in this white little room with another patient healing them with my cold hands. I imagine for a second what his has would be like over mine but my thought are broken as the human in front looks up to me, "you'll be alright just make sure to be careful not to move your elbow much." I see the girl retreat into the hallway as i still sit there not knowing what to do next, my shift has ended.

I arrive to an empty home the other have left to feed but i wasn't hungry, not now. I clime to the balcony, overseeing the forest that's the backyard but a sudden movement catches my eye as i move down the tree closer to the object of my interest. I smell his sent like summers rain, unpredictable, my voice shakes with excitement as i call his name but try to be careful, "Sam what are you doing here?" His head peeked out from behind a pine tree a faint blush plastered on his face, "May we talk inside?" I nodded allowing him passage into my home. We sat in silence for what seemed like hours, "did we do something wrong because know if it wasn't important then you wouldn't have come here." His face grew in shock as if he just realized something horrific, "This can never be can it Carlisle...?" His eyes carried sadness with in them unknowing of what to do and so he understood, it was not just him that had felt this connection even though they both knew it was wrong. "Sam I can't get you out of my mind because when i close my eyes all i see is you. Please tell me what this it to you." Sam crossed the room taking him into his arms, "This is what is known as an imprint. This is why I was never able to find love among my own because my love was not born of this time but long before i was even born and i'm happy that i have found you. I never want to part from you mate. Tell me have you felt your body tremble when i was never near? Have you felt the loneliness of the night, when we were never able to touch?"

He moved closer with every question closing the space between them as their lips met uniting their souls, sending electrical waves throughout both their bodies. " I need you Sam," nibble hands glided over the already exposed sink of the black wolf receiving a low growl of approval. Sam pulled at the button up shirt as he soon ripped it open wanting to feel the cool flesh under his hand, as his other hand laced with his lover. Tangled bodies crashed to the floor uncaring of the consequences that the world was to bring them later in life. Carisle placed his palm on the heated chest pushing Sam down gently as he let wet trail kisses on his neck to his waistline, unzipping the shorts reveling a very smooth tan member that leaked from the tip. Carisle smiled letting his finger tips trace the shaft that twitched at his every touch he then removed his hand getting a small protest but was the greeted by a gasp as he took the dick into his mouth humming lightly sending vibrations to the withering body beneath him, "Aaahhh." He rolled his tong around the member slowly coaxing and letting go with a pop he was soon stopped, "This isn't fair after all you're still half cloths so let me help you with that little problem." Sam reached out taking off Carisle pants and boxers, "I don't think it's a small problem at all." Sam blushed taking hold of Carisle causing the doctor to groan in pleaser as the wolf moved his paw up and down. Blind lips met once again but as hands groped and clung to each other, "Sam please take me now." Carisle grabbed his fingers sucking on them making sure to get them wet so as to help prepare him. Sam instructed for him to be on his hands and knees so as to make it easier. He first pushed in one digit inside and then a second trying to make the tight whole lose enough so that it wouldn't harm his love. It had stung at once one digit had been penetrated him but once it started to move small waves of pleasure over powered the pain. He then started to move in rhythm with Sam fingers as his other hand has begun to stork his dick almost bring him to his peak, but soon stopped.

Sam grabbed his hips making sure that he was still as he slowly pushed in his member inside of him filling him as he placed his back to Sam's chest. A warm hand grasped the pert nipple as a warm mouth nipped at the vampire's neck, "tell me what you want me to do to you Carisle." He moved his head to the side to give Sam more axes, "I want to be yours and only yours aahhh, " Sam moved out almost all the way out and then move back in until the hilt repeating this motion as he helped his love find release, "Saaaammm I can't take much more mmm." Sam now picked up the paces, biting down onto the pink area on Carisle neck that he had nipped before marking him so that all knew not to harm _his mate. _Names where howled into the night sky for all to hear as they lay panting on the floor. Sam held Carisle wanting to be close, " I love you Carisle." The vampire nuzzled the pup, "and I love you Sam. "

A/N So how was it? Tell me waht you think of it like i said beafore good criticism is welcomed no falme. (: hope to hear from ya'll


End file.
